Load conveying platforms, such as pallets or bulk containers are in common use in many industries. They are used as load platforms for storing loads in a rack structure, transporting loads using material handling equipment, such as fork lift trucks, pallet jacks and the like, or conveying loads on a conveyor. A typical platform has a deck with an upper surface for supporting a load, a lower surface which is engaged by the material handling equipment when in transit, and an edge which is engaged by rack support arms when in storage. Feet depending downwardly from the deck lower surface support the deck on a supporting surface, such as the ground, raising it a distance above the ground to provide access for a fork truck to slip its forks under the deck to engage the lower surface.
The feet, however, decrease the conveyorability of the load platform, by decreasing the surface area in contact with conveyor rollers. Special conveyors having closely spaced rollers are often required to efficiently convey the platform. One method of improving the conveyorability of the platform is to mount stringers to the feet bottoms which span the space between adjacent feet. The stringers increase the surface area in contact with the conveyor rollers, increasing the platform conveyorability. Advantageously, the stringers also increase the pallet structural integrity, thus reducing deck deflection in an edge supported platform.
The stringers, feet and deck lower surface define an opening in which material handling equipment forks are inserted to engage the deck lower surface and lift the platform. Vertically adjustable forks on a pallet jack are often inserted into the opening and then raised to lift the pallet. If the pallet jack is resting on the stringer, the stringer may be damaged when the forks are raised. The damaged stringer may degrade conveyorability and reduce the load platform structural integrity.